<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>终·爱 by quarkocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196393">终·爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean'>quarkocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TT出道6周年贺</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>终·爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is true heart</p><p> </p><p>这一刻。</p><p>指针指向一点，凌晨一点。</p><p>这又是一个不眠之夜。</p><p>对于这个城市的某部分人来说，确实如此。</p><p>翼却没有早睡的习惯，发呆也好，透过玻璃看午夜深眠的城市不知何时也让他感到有趣不已，仿佛能看到白天不曾有的景致。彻夜闪烁的霓虹，夜行的的士，以及夜晚出行的人们，因为夜，染上了一层神秘的色彩，而正在看着一切的翼，只是习惯了一个人忍受大片大片的寂寞。</p><p>或许是片场出了什么问题，补拍的镜头也有熬夜的可能，辛苦的不只是镁光灯下光鲜的艺人，幕后大量的staff跟着一块熬。</p><p>翼在心底祈愿，泷泽可以早点回来。</p><p>一边担心着他的身体，想着泷泽回来，要不要简单的做份点心。</p><p>为此在那之前，并不算太艰难。</p><p>现在的翼已经很难记起他和泷泽见面第一次的模样了，在哪里，在什么样的场合下，他说了什么，泷泽又说了什么，旁观者是谁。那个时候的他不曾遇见未来，自从与泷泽相识之后。</p><p>煽情歌词里一直写得‘ふたりの未来……’</p><p>比过往云烟更加缥缈的东西，一旦努力的回忆旧时，便会牵住脑中的某根神经，紧抓着不放。</p><p>尽管有残酷的色彩但那也是让翼觉得温暖占大部分的记忆，不是随手说丢就丢的东西。他守护他，比对自己更要温柔。</p><p>那也是命运，如果没有进尊尼，两个人擦肩而过说不定连正脸也不会瞧彼此一眼，或者，他们会成为邻居，继续着另一种不同的‘擦肩而过’的命运。</p><p>命运让他们相遇了。</p><p>和一个人遇见，然后相识相知相爱，以前的翼不在乎这种感觉，而一路和泷泽跌跌撞撞走到现在，他不禁希望时间可以走的慢一些。不是害怕老去，有一天他们之中的谁必定会先离开，呼吸将停止，生命将停止，那么到那个时候另一个又要怎么办。</p><p>开朗的泷泽老是劝翼，这想法太悲观了拉，小翼你想那么远的事又有什么用。</p><p>是啊，又有什么用呢。</p><p>于是翼微笑着看着泷泽，他们相视一笑，瞬间从手心传达入心脏的，暖暖的温度。</p><p>也不只这一次开导，泷泽似乎有神奇的力量，每一次都能顺利地解开翼的心结，复杂的问题在他的眼里，竟也不显得沉重了，不知不觉就产生的依赖感，在内心的深处生根发芽。</p><p>连相爱都变得顺其自然。</p><p>翼老是在丢东西，遗失的次数就挨在八团的横山之后，</p><p>那么泷泽就一直和他在一起找东西。</p><p>当初表白的时刻惶然浮现在眼前，翼，或是泷泽，租房的时限快结束了。泷泽无疑是的说了一句，要不然一块住吧，两个人往两边跑都很累。</p><p>两个人？</p><p>泷泽和翼？</p><p>吃惊之余的翼，答应了泷泽，他真的是心里想说什么就说什么。</p><p>一开始的生活有些艰苦，虽然是尊尼的艺人，才刚刚有些名气，就没日没夜的卖力演出，尽管是这样的努力，抽佣后的工资加上纳税依旧少得可怜，不可能过上太奢侈的生活。</p><p>但是一起挤在小公寓里背靠背入睡的日子却让翼想念起来，点点滴滴的小事，因为有人的陪伴显出另一分价值。</p><p>不太忙碌的时候，一起去便利店买些食材和熟食，在厨房里乒乒乓乓一阵，搬上饭桌的菜肴一点都不好看，却很可爱。泷泽会揉揉他的发梢，吐着舌头笑一下。</p><p>偶尔也会有去哪里吃大餐的想法，除夕的夜晚，在家里焦急地等待着的翼，忽然看到泷泽抱着一大堆煮物回来，拿出很久没用的大锅子，房间里热气腾腾的，杂煮锅很快被捣完了。尝试喝了一点酒的翼却不胜酒力倒在泷泽的肩上，泷泽亲吻着他的额头，伸手把他揽在怀里。</p><p>没有比那里更温暖的地方了。</p><p>脱下自己的大衣，轻轻盖在翼的身上。窗外飘着冰冷的雪花，与之相反的里屋却给人暖融融的感觉，身体不禁倦怠下来，泷泽靠着矮桌边伏在翼的身边，难得的好好睡了一觉。</p><p>在生命中究竟能不能看到永远，翼不敢确定。</p><p>他只是很喜欢和他在一起，很喜欢。</p><p>有泷泽的地方就能安心，就能踏实下来。</p><p>和泷一起在乐屋时，总能看到很多小jr，青涩的脸颊，和当时的自己多么相像。</p><p>也总有那么几对孩子，整天形影不离，时常小打小闹，彼此却一脸幸福的模样，他和泷泽用自己的方式祝福他们。</p><p>有人陪伴，总是好的。</p><p>又能去奢求什么。</p><p>翼想他不需要‘我爱你’来获得满足，那一天，泷泽在杂志取材时大方的说道‘翼就是我的相方’，让世界上所有的语言失去了魔力，泷泽回过头去，注视怀着相同想法的翼，视线中只有一个人的轮廓。</p><p>有谁能够拥有足够强大的力量将他们拆散？</p><p>日语的文字充满着太多地含义，相方，简单的两个字，不管用多么系统的字句来解释，都是徒劳的，</p><p>作为他们的饭们只能旁敲侧击，两个字背后究竟涵盖了多少意思，经过多久的历练，变得醇美甘甜，让人可望而不可即。</p><p>有时翼想，那已经超出爱情了。</p><p>爱情是会用尽的。</p><p>这不是爱。</p><p>翼从心底希望他和泷泽从来没相爱过。</p><p>和泷在一起的日子，真实的让自己感动得想哭。</p><p>能在他身边就足够了。</p><p>从繁复的思绪中醒来的翼，双眼依旧迷迷糊糊的，睁开眼看到的第一个人总是他。不知道什么时候，躺在了床上，泷泽握住他的手，不放心的在一边小歇，因为翼的动静，也醒了过来。</p><p>回来了？翼想是在说梦话。</p><p>嗯。泷泽很认真地回答道。</p><p>我回来了。</p><p>お帰り。</p><p>城市从早到晚，自导自演了喧嚣与宁静，开始与结束并列在一起，周而复始。</p><p>可是翼知道，他和泷泽之间早已没有结束。</p><p>眼瞳中闪耀的纯真，已成了确定的理由。</p><p>他要用一生，去回应这份感情。</p><p>‘当有一天必须要面对生离死别的时候</p><p>请不要哭泣</p><p>悲伤时仰望青空吧</p><p>也许我能听到你的呐喊</p><p>思念不会终结在这个世界上</p><p>我一直都在你的身边</p><p>为了证明曾经的存在</p><p>就钟爱一生。’</p><p>END<br/>
2008-8-31</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>